claim
by joygoddess
Summary: someone is claimed


Disclaimer: I don't own them

Author's Notes: feedback is welcome and all faults are my own.

Claim

Horatio Caine was standing in his office, looking out over the lab. Inside his feelings were racing. He was feeling horny, bothered and territorial. He grimaced, poor Speed, he was not going know what hit him. He just could not help him. Although he had been working on a different case, he could not help but watch that annoying woman flirt outrageously with his Speed. How dare she, Speed was his. Of course Horatio knew Speed would never cheat on him just like he would never cheat on Speed. But it still made him want to stake his claim. He knew Speed acted like he was infatuated with the woman to get her to confess the murder of her lover, but still the greedy look of the woman drove him out of his rational mind.

Yes, he knew that as soon as he got home, he would have to stake his claim. Now all he needed to do was think of the best way to make them both feel great. He sat down thinking. After a while a slow smile made its way to his face. Well, it was more of a lustful smirk. Quickly he gathered a few things and left the lab. "Speed will never know what hit him" Calleigh thought as she watched Horatio leave with THAT smirk.

Later that day at Speed's place….

Speed was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. He knew Horatio would be home soon. He was planning a nice evening together. Speed wanted to get rid of that stupid woman who though she could wrap any man around her finger. Well, maybe he would be tempted if he did not have such a hunk of a man in his life. He heard the door open and after turning of the stove, he walked to the hall. "Hey, you, how…….." was all he got out before Horatio pushed him against the wall as kissed him sensually. Speed whimpered as his mouth was being ravished by Horatio. Horatio leaned into Speed and their growing erections were rubbing against each other. Horatio started to lick Speed's neck and he let his head fall back to give the other man better access.

Horatio's hands were busy opening Speed's pants and with a feral look in his eyes he sank to his knees. He quickly took Speed in his mouth and smiled as he heard the younger man moan loudly. "God, H, what has gotten into you" the younger man moaned. Horatio shrugged, not wanting to say yet and kept sucking the cock in his mouth. Soon he felt the signs of Speed incoming orgasm, he sucked harder and with a hoarse shout the younger man came, watching while Horatio swallowed every drop. Then Horatio stood up and kissed Speed with single-minded passion and determination. "Mine" he growled and Speed's eyes flew open at that sound. It had been a while since he had heard Horatio sound like that. As he saw the look his lover was giving him, Speed gulped. A little voice was telling him it was going to be a long night. Before he could finish that thought, Horatio picked him up and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom, they fell on the bed, Horatio on top. He quickly grabbed Speed's wrists and held them above his head. He slowly started to kiss Speed and lick his way across the younger man's body. Soon Speed was thrashing on the bed, silently thanking whatever had put Horatio in this mood. He was divested of his shirt and before he knew what hit him, he heard the distinct sound of handcuffs around his wrists. He glared at his red haired lover, who was staring back at him, his eyes full of passion, lust and need. He groaned again. "H…don't stop.." Speed muttered. "Trust me I won't. When I am done with you, you won't remember your own name. You will know only that you are mine" Horatio growled. With those words he divested Speed of the rest of his clothes and then he proceeded to lick every part of the younger man's body. Speed was caught in a whirlwind of sensations, he could only moan and groan. He thrashed against the cuffs and writhed under Horatio's touch.

Finally after what seemed like hours of torture, Horatio turned his lover over and licked his ass. Speed practically screamed and came again, splashing all over the sheets and his stomach. He could not remember the last time, he had felt like this. Of course the sex between them was great, but this was something more. He just could not put his finger on it. He was given no respite and after second Horatio returned to his task of opening Speed up. Slowly Speed felt himself getting hard again. "Enough" he said "take me now" Horatio opened the cuffs and helped Speed on his knees. He then entered him with one thrust. Horatio set a hard pace, driving them both to completion very fast. He reached around Speed and pulled the younger man's cock in sync with his thrusts. After a few more well placed thrusts, they both came screaming each others name.

Exhausted, they fell next to each other. Speed smiled at his lover and cuddled against him. "What brought this on, H, not that I am complaining?" Horatio looked at him and with possessiveness in his eyes he practically growled: "I saw her looking at you like you were dessert. You are mine, only I can touch you like this.." Speed looked at him and smiled "Of course I am yours. But it is nice to know you care" they smiled at each other and quickly they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
